


Coffee & Cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: kpop bullshit [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: SM finally gives EXO their long-deserved break. They mostly spend their week-long break cuddling and cooking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet soft Asian boys. My favorite.
> 
> (ALSO SUPERPOWER AU)

"Let's make coffee." Junmyeon finally rose from his bed and points to Jongin. "Jongin, can you get some coffee beans? Chanyeol, you can roast them and Soo can crush them."

"What about me? Is wind power useless in the production of coffee?"

"Sehun, you can be our official taste-tester. Baekhyun and Jongdae are sorta useless in the making of coffee, unless you want Thunder Boy to kill himself washing the dishes." A light-hearted scream came from across the dorm. The person screaming is no other than Kim "Thunder Boy" Jongdae. He argues with Baekhyun about who gets first sip.

The dancing king disappeared. Baekhyun and Jongdae continue to fight.

Minseok woke up. After listening to the entire coffee discussion while half-awake, he asked everyone how they like their coffee.

"As dark as my soul." On a notepad, Minseok wrote three creams, five sugars next to Yixing.

"Black with honey~~"

"Bitter like Kyungsoo."

"Chanyeol, do you want to die today?"

"Café au Lait for me!"

"Don't give Junmyeon caffeine if you don't want him to wake up at 3 AM dancing to every Red Velvet song in existence."

"I'll just have iced coffee."

 

* * *

 

After having the beans, Chanyeol roasting them, Baekhyun burning his arm in the process, and Kyungsoo crushing the beans, the coffee grounds were ready for brewing. Sehun's one job was to grab the french press from the top cabinet in the kitchen. Minseok and his barista skills brewed all of the coffee fifteen minutes later, and was working on adding all the extra ingredients for all the members.

Jongdae, being the curious kitty he is, accidentally causes a power outage from sending an electrical current into a power outlet. When the lights go out, Minseok spills steamed milk onto the kitchen table and accidentally knocks over all of the cups of coffee in the process.

"Fuck."

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the boys decided on going to a park in Seoul and lay there, staring into the clouds.

"Can you stop squirming?"

"Xing, you can sleep on my thighs if you want."

"Could we all go to space together one day?"

"No."

"Ignore him, Sehun."

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this pathetic excuse of a (late) Valentine's Day present as a little gift before my next work.
> 
> (Yes, I'm going to post another fic. I'll have a period of mass updating after March, when I finish my exams and shit.)
> 
> Priorities:  
> • Chatfic (!!!)  
> • My upcoming TaeKook fic


End file.
